


Prófago

by Pyborld



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Blood and Gore, C-Virus, Character Death, Dead People, Desert Island, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Horror, Mutation, Nemesis - Freeform, Neo Umbrella, New virus, Other, Own Character, Partnership, T-Virus, Umbrella Corporation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyborld/pseuds/Pyborld
Summary: Porque al final, todo se resumía en seguir el ciclo; una y otra vez, como los peones de un juego de ajedrez. Si destruyen esa isla, ¿acabarían con el virus? ¿por qué ese chico se parecía a Chris?
Kudos: 1





	Prófago

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Resident Evil/Biohazard pertenece a Capcom.

_27 de junio, 2013_

Ha perdido la cepa del virus-C.

Es lo que dice en frente de un centenar de pares de ojos que esperan de él al menos una verdad agraciada a la cual aferrarse. Ojos apagados, párpados entornados, cansados, pieles pálidas, insanas. Pero están todos aquí, se han tomado parte importante de su vida, que podían gastar visitando a un ser querido, únicamente para escuchar a un pobre soldado recitar seis palabras que no aportan en nada. No lo dicen, pero Piers puede sentir sus esperanzas apagándose como las últimas brasas de una fogata.

Representantes de la Central, asesores, directores, líderes o tenientes y capitanes de otras divisiones, los científicos que han pasado su existencia buscando curas que debilitan los microorganismos que albergaban las armas biológicas.

Y Jill.

Por supuesto que ella iba a estar ahí.

Pero es todo lo que vino a decir. Obviamente podría explicar qué fue lo que vio en las instalaciones, describir la monstruosa y apocalíptica presencia de HAOS. Su grandeza, su piel viscosa y diáfana, sus ojos ambiciosos de carne, de vida, de sangre, los ojos sin párpados, el tono agudo y fracturado de sus rugidos, el largo descomunal de sus brazos, que en cualquier momento podía alcanzarlos, cogerlos y suprimir de ellos sus entrañas. En lo fácil que era cometer un desliz, y poner no solo tu vida, sino la de todo el mundo, en riesgo. La imposición que ejercía esa idea, que le susurraba maliciosamente en cada uno de sus descuidos. Podría contarles que los años de preparación con los simuladores holográficos de ningún modo serían suficientes para prepararlos ante una abominación como esa. Pero que un poco séptico como ese eran pocos en la Tierra. Eso esperaba.

Hay unos segundos de silencio tirante y afilado luego de su declaración. Obviamente no lo esperaban, demasiado cegados por la ambición de una victoria limpia y demasiado acostumbrados a que alguien ganador como Chris llevase el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Un hombre se aclara la garganta. Ojos celestes detrás de unas gafas de montura negra, pelo rubio largo y despeinado, ataviado con una bata blanca.

—Soldado Nivans, si recuerda más información con respecto al virus-C, nos gustaría ser informados.

A Piers le duelen los dientes de tan fuerte que los está apretando.

Está cansado y está frustrado y enojado, pero esto es lo que tiene que hacer. Es parte del trabajo, algo que ocurre de vez en cuando, pero parte del trabajo a fin y al cabo.

La primera vez que Piers se presentó a una reunión internacional fue meses luego de haber egresado, apenas era un novato, pero Chris quiso que lo acompañase. Fue un total desastre, aparte de no comprender a los investigadores, estuvo a punto de tener una disputa con uno por su manera tan inmoral e inconveniente de especular para alguien que combatía el bioterrorismo. Chris tuvo que calmarlo y disculparse por él.

La segunda vez fue días después del incidente en la prestigiosa y religiosa academia Marhawa. De aquella vez no recordaba demasiado, aún en conflicto con sus emociones; el odio, la rabia, la impotencia, la nostalgia. Podía sentir a Merah en sus brazos, la sangre más negra que roja saliendo del hueco en su tórax, su trémula voz suplicando y pidiendo promesas y tosiendo y desvaneciéndose. Su cuerpo frío, languidecido, deshabitado.

No lloró, ni una lágrima, pero Chris supo entenderlo. Cuando se pasaba por mucho tiempo en la misma mierda, en algún momento se llegaba a tener cierta resistencia a ella. Piers siempre fue una persona que supo conservar todas sus piezas unidas.

El susurro del roce de las hojas llama la atención de Piers.

El científico lee los expedientes que tiene sobre la mesa unos segundos antes de levantar la cabeza y fijar sus ojos en él.

—Tenemos información de que fueron creadas tres cepas que contenían al nuevo virus-C.

—Cuando abrimos el maletín de Ada Wong encontramos solo un recipiente con el virus. Los otros dos habían sido ocupados.

—¿Presenciaron a los que fueron inyectados con la nueva cepa?

—No. Nuestra misión en ese momento era detener a Ada, fue una casualidad que nos hiciéramos con aquella muestra.

—Quien finalmente murió.

Los labios de Piers forman una línea. A pesar de su rabia, de su desesperación, es capaz de mantener el rostro sereno.

—Nosotros no la asesinamos, si a eso se refiere.

El hombre no responde, limitándose a escribir brevemente en la hoja antes de mirarlo con ojos que de repente han dejado de parecer jóvenes e inocente. El aire se espesa. Piers tiene el pequeño presentimiento que una palabra de ese hombre podía hacer más daño que la mordida de un zombie o que un gesto despectivo podría significar el fin de su carrera, pero se obliga a calmar su ansiedad.

La habitación que albergaba las más grandes posesiones tecnológicas de la BSAA desprende un hedor a cítrico y lejía. Los ventiladores gimen, protestando por el polvo acumulado en sus entrañas en todos sus años de labor.

Al resto del personal le han comido la lengua los ratones.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde pudo haberlo... habérsele caído?

_Claro que sí_ , j _oder, por supuesto que sabe dónde._

Sin tan solo hubiera una cepa que rebuscar todo sería más hacedero, increíblemente más sencillo. La mayoría de esos hombres no tienen idea de que están detrás de un pensamiento, o tal vez de una utopía.

Piers no los corrige.

—En el mar —responde.

—No puede ser —se escucha entre el murmullo creciente.

No es lo que quieren oír, pero dejan de hacerle preguntas y le piden al resto del personal menos importante que se retiren. Algunos representantes de la Central sugieren que hagan una búsqueda alrededor de la zona de la detonación mientras que un capitán del Equipo Delta división sudamericana plantea colocar en cuarentena a todas las zonas pesqueras aledañas, en cuestión de que el recipiente se hubiera resquebrajado y el virus hubiera encontrado a un anfitrión.

El cúmulo de voces provoca un murmullo agresivo en el ambiente, un zumbido lejano y agresivo. Piers sabe que su trabajo esta lejos de haber terminado, así que busca una silla y se sienta lejos del disturbio, a la espera de nuevas órdenes. No podrá salir a menos que un superior se lo permita, sea quien fuese.

Se cruza de brazos, pero sus bíceps protestan cuando parte de la remera que los rodea se vuelve tirante y punzante sobre el remiendo.

Desde que lo rescataron de la cápsula hasta que un jet lo devolvió a Estados Unidos ha tenido la semana más larga y agotadora de su vida. Claro, había sido el único superviviente, además de Jake y Sherry, a la explosión de las instalaciones submarinas de Neo-Umbrella, pero eso no menguaba el hecho de que su sangre pudiera estar contaminada con el nuevo virus. Lo encerraron por cinco días en un cuarto aislante erigido en el establecimiento de investigaciones de la B.S.A.A. europea. _Son medidas de seguridad_ , fue todo lo que lo informaron. A pesar de que Piers no preguntó, leer entre líneas no era especialmente complicado. Él simplemente aceptó su destino, todavía algo conmocionado con su fracaso personal y con la idea dando vueltas en su cabeza de que Chris, el hombre que lo había ingresado a la B.S.A.A., estaba muerto. Al igual que con el caso de Merah, la cotidianidad del asunto lo trajo de nuevo a sus cabales con un gusto amargo y devastador.

Otras medidas que tomaron mientras estuvo encerrado, fue sacarle diferentes muestras de sangre a diferentes horas del día, en busca de algún agente patógeno en estado de incubación o latencia. El as del equipo Alpha se dejó hacer, sin protestas, sin negarse. Si la BSAA lo pedía, lo obtenía. A pesar de su sumisión, Piers estaba seguro que al otro lado de la puerta lo esperaban armados dos reclutas de la misma organización para la que trabajaba.

Los resultados dieron negativos, ningún tipo de microorganismo estaba acabando con su sistema inmunológico. Los investigadores se disculparon por mantenerlo encerrado, alegando que era parte del trabajo, y acto seguido, lo felicitaron por salvar al mundo y le dieron ropas nuevas y un comunicado de la Central junto a un pasaje de avión con destino a los Estados Unidos para ese mismo día.

—Chris también solía odiar las conferencias —se burla Jill, arrastrando una de las sillas para sentarse a su lado. Su pelo está más largo que la última vez que la vio, y más rubio—. Es un poco extraño, ¿no?, que estemos los dos aquí, sin él.

Ella cree que Chris está muerto.

Es raro siquiera pensarlo y como si fuera alguna clase de mal chiste, le deja un mal sabor de boca. Los capitanes representantes de su correspondiente división están ahí, a un par de metros, discutiendo, y la voz del capitán no es partícipe de la fragua. Piers no recordaba alguna vez haber estado antes en algún edificio de la B.S.A.A _._ sin él.

Y claro, Chris está muerto, pero no como ellos creen.

—Estoy cansado, eso es todo—contesta echando un efímero repaso al grupo de mentes brillantes que rodeaban la mesa. Chris en ningún tiempo llegó a despreciarlas, pero siempre le fastidió el hecho de que los tipos se demoraran en tomar decisiones cuando se supone que una gran parte de ellos eran las mismas personas que hablaban con ellos a través del radio en las misiones. Hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los investigadores—. Querían asegurarse que no estuviera infectado con el virus-C.

Ella asiente.

—Lo entiendo. Pasé por algo similar luego de que Wesker me implantara el P30. Chris casi se ganó unas vacaciones cuando no lo dejaron ser uno de los guardias de mi celda.

—Recuerdo que Claire me contó algo sobre eso.

—Ella también intentó ser parte de la guardia. No son muy diferentes —Jill sonríe, un gesto más mecánico que sincero y aunque está perfectamente oculto, Piers no es ajeno al destello de aflicción en el fondo de sus ojos.

Se pregunta si esos serán los mismos sentimientos que encontrará en los ojos de Claire cuando lo mire.

Esa tristeza, ese dolor.

Como si todo prácticamente todo se hubiera desecho, separado y roto.

Un nudo aprieta su garganta y él no puede mirarla por más tiempo. Los huesos de su cuello crujen cuando rápidamente tuerce el rostro en dirección al comité y se obliga a intentar parecer interesado en la disputa, a pesar de que un conjunto de frases envueltas y sin sentido son las que llegan a sus oídos. De pronto, la necesidad de que le den una orden es asfixiante. Es algo costoso ocultarle la verdad a la mujer que fue una importante compañera para el capitán, pero esto, su problema, era algo que solamente él podía solucionar.

—¿Piers?

La escena lo golpea repentinamente; Chris, a merced del monstruo, la oscura boca del arma dirigida a las reverberaciones alternadas entre grito y rugido. Las paredes gimen bajo el peso de toneladas de agua salada y carne putrefacta del esperpento. La bota de Chris da un paso hacia los sonidos cuando en cambio debería retroceder, y la otra lo acompaña en menos de una milésima de segundo. Obtiene tiempo a la cápsula para la eyección. El rugido es feroz, Haos está enfurecido. Puede sentir como golpea su cuerpo contra el metal y como éste cede paulatinamente bajo la presión. La pared es lo único que los separa. Piers intenta y golpea y grita y maldice. Las compuertas no se abren. Golpea el vidrio templado con la culata. Nada. Le dispara. En el vidrio queda un rasguño, una luz verde lo rodea por unos segundos y un agudo pitido afirmativo la acompaña. Siente un nudo en la boca del estómago. No queda tiempo. Otro rugido. Piers grita y su voz tiembla levemente. Está asustado, mierda, está jodidamente asustado y lo único que quiere es salvarle la vida al hombre que ha decido vivir de sus propias pesadillas. Usa palabras que lo harán reaccionar; Claire, Jill, B.S.A.A., Merah. No funcionan. La culata de nuevo, y una y otra y otra vez.

¿En qué clase de retorcido mundo alguien podría terminar convirtiéndose en lo único que había intentado exterminar toda su vida? ¿Acaso el destino de algunos era perecer por sus propias maldiciones? ¿Sin siquiera tener el derecho a decidir?

¿Sin siquiera tener derecho a _vivir_?

Hay un recipiente vacío junto a los pies de Chris, la punta plateada y el cristal resplandecen entre vigas desmanteladas, agua filtrada y pedazos de escombros. Las paredes primero se quejan, se doblan hacia afuera y luego estallan. Llueve metal, agua, carne, sangre. Piers grita una última vez, pero el rugido herido, enfurecido, de Haos, lo silencia. Aprieta su mano enguantada contra el cristal y la cápsula sale disparada a la superficie. Se golpea la cabeza con la pared por la fuerza del impulso, y todo es confuso, y angustioso y rápido.

Pero es consciente de una cosa.

A lo lejos, las profundidades lóbregas y abismales del mar son iluminadas con explosiones y rayos.

Nadie puede enterarse.

—¿Piers? —lo llama nuevamente Jill aumentando el tono de voz. Está preocupada, pero sus facciones son de un tono entre la sutil furia pasional y la imparcialidad. Las cejas levemente levantadas y el entrecejo arrugado. Se inclina hacia adelante en la silla y lanza una mano en su dirección. Entonces un fogonazo de realización surca sus ojos infectados—. Luces... distraído.

El francotirador la mira nuevamente, manteniendo la compostura a pesar de que esta se tambalea sobre un hilo. En los ojos de Jill siguen existiendo emociones a los que no quiere ponerles nombres.

Piers nuevamente desvía la mirada.

—No tiene que preocuparse, señora Valentine —responde con formalidad.

Piers es consciente de que Jill se ha percatado de que hay algo que él no le está diciendo, pero ella no insiste y él no intenta seguir con una cháchara que parece más profesional que amistosa. No sabe si ella lo hace porque no está segura o porque respeta su espacio, pero se lo agradece internamente. No sabe de qué es capaz de hacer Jill Valentine para obtener respuestas, pero está seguro de que, si ella llegara a preguntárselo, él se lo diría todo. Podría mentirle, pero nunca fue bueno para mantener sus pensamientos a raya, no cuando no le encontraba sentido al silencio. Una actitud que en varias oportunidades lo llevó a ganarse un regaño por parte del capitán o una pequeña discusión con un recluta del equipo.

El embarullado grupo del personal de la B.S.A.A. que rodean la mesa central está en medio de una ferviente discusión. Alzan los brazos, golpean con puños y palmas la mesa, no se sientan, apuntan el mapa que está en medio, aumentan el tono de sus voces. Las pocas personas — _soldados, tenientes, novato_ s— que no discuten en el centro forman pequeños grupos lejos de la conmoción, esperando órdenes como Piers o simplemente atentos a que se tome una decisión. No era normal que tantas divisiones de la B.S.A.A. sean convocadas y la sala ha quedado pequeña.

Sin ventanas y con un sistema de ventilación pobre, el aire pronto se vuelve pesado y asfixiante.

Las horas pasan.

Cuando son cerca de las 02:00 P.M. el líder Alpha de la división Oceanía se aleja por un momento de la mesa central y se dirige a ellos con órdenes aprobadas por la Central de abandonar el cuarto de reuniones e ir a servirse comida en la cafetería que se encontraba en el ala este del segundo piso.

—Tienen una hora para servirse lo que quieran —dice con voz autoritaria. Alza la mano y hace un ademán—. Ahora retírense.

Todos abandonan el cuarto, incluyendo los que se muestran más reacios.

El rostro de Jill se contrae, no contenta, pero se despide de Piers y a continuación se marcha dando grandes zancadas. Piers toma una respiración profunda y se levanta caminando en dirección a la puerta, pero el mismo capitán del equipo Alpha que ejecutó las órdenes anteriormente lo detiene con una mano.

—Usted se queda, teniente Nivans.

Piers se lo queda mirando. Asiente respetuosamente.

—Sí, señor.

El hombre lo analiza con descaro pasando la mirada de abajo para arriba y viceversa. Lleva de indumentaria el uniforme militar de campo — _sin armas_ — y una boina verdosa sobre una cabeza sin cabellos. Sus facciones son adustas, mandíbula ancha, piel áspera y arrugada, ojos negros, severos y hastiados, y una enorme cicatriz en donde alguna vez estuvo su oreja izquierda. Sus ojos lo miran con una mezcla de emociones entre el respeto y el asombro.

—Acérquese. Necesitamos hablar con usted sobre la nueva información que nos ha llegado desde la Central de Investigación.

En la superficie de la mesa se proyecta un mapa tridimensional a pequeña escala de la desmoronada central acuática perteneciente a la corporación farmacéutica Neo-Umbrella. El científico imberbe de hace unos momentos toca la pantalla índigo que tiene entre las manos y el holograma gira sobre sí mismo unos grados a la derecha antes de volver a su posición original. Un agente de las Fuerzas Especiales junto a él, mientras mueve los labios frenéticamente, levanta la mano y señala unas habitaciones cercanas a la superficie.

El entrecejo de Piers se arruga, quiere saber cómo es que esas personas se las han arreglado para hacérselas con los planos de las instalaciones, cuando él lo único que dominaba recordar era la fatiga de su cuerpo, haciendo acopio de las últimas energías para salvar su vida, la del capitán y la de millones de personas; el peso sobre sus hombros. Los bramidos de Haos, el vidrio reforzado quejándose por el peso de la bestia, la resonancia de los pasos que daban y los pasillos cada vez más largos e infinitos y engorrosos.

Piers apoya las manos en el borde del inmobiliario y ante los ojos expectantes de muchas personas, inclina la cabeza sobre la holografía. En el centro de la misma, puede distinguir un gran agujero rodeado a aberturas rectangulares.

Lo reconoce, claro que lo reconoce. En esa ubicación se había dado la metamorfosis, y posterior nacimiento, final de Haos.

El líder Alpha de la división oceanía es el que toma la palabra.

—Tenemos declaraciones del equipo de rescate que lo encontró de que usted fue hallado dentro de una cápsula de escape cerca de lo que antes se creyó que era una planta petrolífera —con unas señas vagas en dirección al investigador joven, el holograma gira tenuemente a la izquierda y el líder aprieta un botón de la mesa que enciende un punto rojo en la imagen—. No hemos podido ver la cápsula, ni tampoco sabemos cuántas quedaban cuando usted tuvo que evacuar...

Piers capta inmediatamente el rumbo y tonalidad que están tomando sus ideas.

—Había una criatura —explica el francotirador, tomando en cuenta que Haos hasta el momento solo estaba existiendo en su cabeza, y aunque no quería dar todos los detalles de su jodida y horrenda existencia, por lo menos podría explicar parte de ella—. Cuando el capitán y yo rescatamos rehenes de Neo-Umbrella, nos encontramos con una crisálida que colgaba de las instalaciones —piel traslúcida, órganos visibles, estructura ósea humanoide. En cuanto parpadea, todo vuelve a su cabeza, claro como el agua—. Ada Wong la llamó Haos; el arma biológica definitiva.

La conmoción no se hace esperar. Rostros en blanco, rostros enojados, facciones sorprendidas y exclamaciones que los dejan sin aliento. No lo interrogan a pesar de la incoherencia de entregar una información tan relevante de manera tardía.

—Intentamos acabar con ella, pero su capacidad de regeneración nos dificultó el trabajo —comenta oteando el punto rojo ubicado a la altura de sus ojos. Hay objetos en la imagen que no le son ajenos, y casi puede verse a sí mismo corriendo entre contenedores, a la bestia acechándolo desde el mar—. La acorralamos en el cuatro anterior a las cápsulas de escape. Pensábamos que la habíamos derrotado, pero... —posa los ojos en los del líder Alpha— era una farsa.

—Por como lo dices, suena como si el virus-C le diera al individuo más inteligencia de la que tenemos registrada —refuta un investigador sentado al otro lado de la mesa, la antipatía deslizándose a través de las palabras.

—No quiero interrupciones —lo hace callar iracundo el líder—. No lo voy a volver a repetir.

El hombre arruga las cejas molesto, pero mantiene la fachada indemne y no vuelve a replicar.

—Esa cosa nos acorraló y cuando estábamos cerca de escapar fue cuando realizamos que la bestia era libre de irse, pero no lo hacía porque nos quería a nosotros. No podíamos irnos sin antes haber acabado con eso. El capitán Redfield hizo lo que creyó correcto. Salvó mi vida y sacrificó la suya para que Haos no se atreviera a escapar con vida de las instalaciones.

Chris murió como un jodido héroe, eso es lo que dirán las noticias, los diarios y millones de personas. Reforzando la convicción del mundo al ser la leyenda, una vez más, de la que tanto parloteaban los reclutas. Pero únicamente Piers, quien vio los ojos tristes y cansados de Jill, quien aún tiene una noticia que transmitir a Claire, no lo siente en absoluto como un acto denodado. Sí, efectivamente Chris salvó a la humanidad, y como soldado de la B.S.A.A _._ , siempre estuvo preparado para caer en combate en cualquier momento.

Pero... se _inyectó_ aquella maldita cosa.

Mierda, puede que la frustración de Piers no fuera tan malditamente grande, tan putamente _significativa_ , si simplemente sus sentimientos se constituyeran de amargura, y es que el problema no quedó simplemente en su incompetencia por no prever los planes del capitán, sino también en la sensación de impotencia y culpa al presenciar, encerrado dentro de la cápsula, como Chris se aplicaba a sí mismo el condenado virus-C, que supuestamente, Piers debería haber llevado consigo.

Y luego Chris se transformó en esa _cosa_. Sin crisálidas, sin una clase de capullo externo marrón que cubriera su cuerpo para luego dar paso a la metamorfosis. Sin advertencias previas.

El soldado de oceanía da un paso al frente.

—¿Qué exactamente pasó ahí abajo? —pregunta y el tono de su voz parece más reconfortante que demandante— ¿por qué el capitán Redfield se vio obligado a sacrificarse?

Piers siente las palabras querer filtrarse a través de su garganta, picando, quemando. Las palmas de sus manos están resbaladizas a causa del sudor y una voz grita en el interior de su cabeza. Le advierte, que, si no dice la verdad, las consecuencias de sus actos no van a hacer nada más que agravar la situación. Científicos y soldados lo miran, quieren la verdad, y quieren ayudar. Pero ellos no pueden arreglar este problema. Su problema.

Piers afina la mirada y entre sus labios ahoga un suspiro. Ya está, ha tomado la decisión y sabe perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

Y no es simple, Piers jamás se hubiera imaginado que algún día les mentiría a los hombres de la Central, o a alguien que fuera parte de la B.S.A.A. Sabe que se está engañando a sí mismo al decirse que las cosas serán más fáciles si la Central no se entera, pero también tenía conciencia de lo que pasaría si lo contaba. Si uno de ellos se enteraba de la naturaleza actual de Chris Redfield, sería buscado y luego su cuerpo empleado para experimentos.

—Fue la única opción que tuve, si es que se le puede llamar así —responde—. El capitán me noqueó y me encerró en la cápsula de escape, y antes de que pudiera recuperarme, la cápsula abandonó las instalaciones submarinas de Neo-umbrella.

Un corto silencio.

Entonces una mano pálida cae pesadamente sobre la mesa y todos giraron el rostro para mirar al científico que controlaba el holograma de las instalaciones submarinas.

—Hay algo que no termina por encajar—dice—. Si dos hombres no pudieron exterminar a un monstruo, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo uno?

_Eso_.

Es justamente el tipo de consulta que estaba buscando.

—Nunca dije que hubiera acabado con ella.

Tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta de su farsa, lo sabe, pero cuando lo hagan él ya habrá terminado con el inconveniente. Únicamente él y nadie más que él tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debe a Chris y se lo debe a todos los hombres que murieron junto a él, luchando contra el bioterrorismo.

Un consentimiento de cabeza por parte del soldado de Oceanía y la mayoría de las personas que rodean la mesa se dispersan. Piers no es del todo consciente de lo que ha ocurrido, pero antes de que incluso pueda preguntárselo, el recluta llama su atención, indicando que se quedara junto a él.

—Iniciaremos una búsqueda a gran escala, no solo del virus sino también del capitán Redfield —le informa. Se tantea el bolsillo que tiene a la altura del pecho y saca una hoja doblada que le entrega—. Bienvenido nuevamente a la B.S.A.A. _,_ capitán —y está a punto de marcharse, pero Piers lo detiene dando un paso al frente.

—Quisiera ser parte de la investigación.

El hombre se lo piensa por unos segundos.

—Se lo informaré a la Central —responde y levantando una mano a su frente se despide.

Piers mira la espalda del soldado hasta que desaparece. Y en ese momento, con la mentira amalgamando sus entrañas, comienza a dudar de su lealtad a la B.S.A.A. Mentirles no fue algo que hubiera pensado algunas vez antes, pero luego de la supuesta muerte de Chris y a esas horas encerrado, la duda sembró sus raíces antes de que pudiera rechazarlas. Necesitaba encontrarlo.

Jill pasa junto al general y lo saluda con un gesto de la cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de Piers. Traía un celular en la mano.

—Claire me ha llamado —comenta y Piers conoce el significado detrás de esas palabras. Se las ha preguntado varias veces—, dijo que no ha podido contactar contigo a través de la B.S.A.A. y que yo he sido su última opción.

Piers no quiere darle vueltas al asunto.

—¿Quiere verme?

Le tiende el celular.

—Que te lo aclare ella.

* * *

_4 de julio, 2020_

Un suspiro involuntario de alivio escapa de los labios de Piers en el instante en que advierte tierra firme en el horizonte. Han tardado días en encontrar la isla, pero el esfuerzo finalmente dio sus frutos.

Era exactamente la representación real de los dibujos e imágenes que había encontrado una tarde sobre la superficie de su escritorio en la base norteamericana de la B.S.A.A. Una carta anónima, con mucha información sobre una isla que no estaba en las mapas. Hallándose sorprendido en un principio y obviamente desconfiado un segundo después, Piers consultó con los guardias de la noche anterior si vieron a alguien ingresar a su oficina. Nada. Llegó a considerar que podía ser una broma de alguien del pelotón, pero nadie era lo suficientemente idiota para considerar hacer algo así de detallado.

El contenido dentro de la carpeta marrón era una carta de auxilio con sellado de cera blanca de vela que daba la forma a un logo de la extinguida Umbrella _,_ imágenes de casas abandonadas, de un pozo y mapas hecho a manos con dibujos precarios. La mayoría de las imágenes eran provenían de una cámara instantánea, y todas las que mostraban la isla era desde lejos, apenas el horizonte. La otra parte de los dibujos sobre el pozo y trazos negros que no lograron descifrar.

Aparte tenía una advertencia: _'El infierno no solo te espera adentro. No te atrevas a_ _escapar'_

¿Quién podría haberla enviado? Piers pasó a la idea de que el contenido de la carpeta podría no ser real, que no fuera más que una simple distracción. Un patético intento de los pocos hombres apun libres de Neo-Umbrella, pero ¿serían ellos, creadores de virus, capaces armar un plan tan malo por su obviedad? Una breve investigación aérea del equipo de reconocimiento fue suficiente para desbaratar la teoría. La isla existía, y probablemente lo que fuera que intentasen mostrar los dibujos, también.

La carpeta y la carta se convirtieron en un caso abierto y prioritario para la B.S.A.A. Específicamente para Piers y Jill.

Y TerraSave, en su caso.

La isla no es diferente a primera vista. Normal y real como cualquier otro pedazo de tierra en el planeta: montañas, vegetación, ríos, arena, mar. Gracias a las imágenes, las palabras de un equipo de tres que la B.S.A.A. envió antes que ellos y a una previa exploración en helicóptero, Piers es consciente del pueblo abandonado escondido entre los árboles, pasando la primera montaña. También conoce parte de los sucesos que la llevaron a ese estado. Lo de siempre.

Jill lo llamó una tarde mientras Piers pensaba en el siguiente paso que debía dar. A pesar de que la carta estuviera dirigida a él, como medida de precaución por la advertencia, los altos mandos de la B.S.A.A. norteamericana decidieron enviar primeramente un grupo compuesto de tres hombres. No fue la mejor idea. Los hombres volvieron sanos, puestos en cuarentena y sin información que revelara más que los archivos de la carpeta. El problema real llegó tiempo después cuando los familiares de estas personas murieron por circunstancias que, en otro caso y tiempo, serían clasificadas como accidentes o naturales. Si Piers no quería repetir el mismo destino para otros miembros, tendría que ir solo.

Pero entonces Jill anunció que había recibido una carta de un desconocido a un amigo que aún militaba en el equipo Alpha de la B.S.A.A. y este le informó que Piers estaba en medio de un asunto similar. Ella llevó la carta a la sede y comparándolas una al lado de la otra no hubieron dudas de que estaban escritas por la misma mano. Piers no quería un acompañante, pero Jill se encargó de demostrarle que incluso a pesar de su edad y los años retirada, que aún era capaz de ganarle en un mano a mano a la mayoría de los miembros de la B.S.A.A.

De ese modo, no hubo más que decir. Los altos mandos finalmente aceptaron la idea de Piers y se le asignó la misión de explorar nuevamente la isla. El rango de Jill era suficiente y no necesitaba órdenes para intervenir. Además, mientras el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no metiera las narices cuando la isla pasara bajo su jurisdicción, tenían la vía libre.

Los bosquejos iniciales del plan contundente por parte del capitán del equipo Beta estaban basados en, de nuevo, trasladar un escuadrón de diez hombres o menos de cualquier equipo a la isla. La llamada de Jill lo trastocó todo. La información seguía siendo escasa y difusa y Piers no podía permitirse arriesgar la vida de un equipo en un caso que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza a la par que peligroso. Dos eran más que suficiente, así que dejó el plan primario y aceptó la compañía veterana de Jill.

El encapotado cielo sobre sus cabezas en la lejanía se mimetiza con el horizonte del océano. El olor salino del mar invade la cubierta plateada del barco y abruma de golpe las fosas nasales de Piers en el momento en que abandona la hermética y pequeña cabina del capitán en dirección a la valla izquierda de metal. Los músculos de su torso y brazos se contraen involuntariamente cuando la descomunal máquina marítima se queja ya que una ola de tamaño ejemplar golpea con brío el armazón rojo de estribor. Un pequeño eco insignificante se desvanece con el abundante sonido del movimiento de las aguas.

Piers arruga la frente.

Es estúpido pensar que su miedo a las profundidades persiste después de todos estos años en los que ha comprobado que la oscuridad no siempre intentará devorarlo, pero están y le comen el cerebro. Odiar y temerle al mar o al océano nunca estuvo en sus propósitos y sin embargo eran parte de su rutina y de lo que tenía que soportar diariamente. Era otro de los regalos de Neo-Umbrella.

Se aleja del borde de la cubierta al instante que gotas de agua le caen sobre el rostro. La tensión de sus hombros aumenta lenta y progresivamente. Sacude lejos ese tipo de pensamientos antes de que lo afecten.

Las bisagras viejas de la puerta de la cabina rechinan cuando Jill sale.

—No luces bien —dice y su voz se oye lejos, embotellada en una burbuja a kilómetros de distancia. Piers no responde. Los ojos grises de Jill escanean la isla antes de caer sobre él—. A esta velocidad estaremos en menos de media hora tocando suelo —lo consuela.

Piers sacude internamente la cabeza.

—Los barcos nunca han sido mi punto fuerte, por lo menos no desde China. Recuérdame que no debo volver a dormir en un barco cuando acabemos con esto.

—Seguro.

Juntarse con Jill después de contarle a los presentes en el salón sobre la desaparición de Chris no fue fácil. La esperaba confundida, tal vez enojada y muy dolida, pero jamás esperó que no recibiría por lo menos una mínima réplica de aquellos sentimientos de odio y desdén. La subestimó. Jill, con lo fuerte que era, ocultó firmemente cualquier tormenta que hubiera provocado la noticia.

Con la de Chris, Piers tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a la muerte de otra persona por su propio bien. Era la repetición de lo de Mera, pero esta vez, había sido más consciente del proceso y había intentado con todas sus fuerzas restantes salvarlo de su obvio destino. Era Chris Redfield después de todo, volviendo a la superficie después de haber nadado por mucho tiempo en las profundidades, convirtiéndose en algo irreconocible para sí mismo. Intentado ser aunque fuera la sombra de lo que Finn admiraba.

Después de tanto, su vida ya no solo le pertenecía, ya no era consecuencia de sus propios actos, ni de sus propias decisiones. Chris Redfield fue otro de la lista que de cierta manera le arrebató ese derecho.

En contradicción con aquella experiencia en la sala de reunión años atrás, la relación de Piers con la rama de investigación norteamericana no fue de lo mejor en los años siguientes. Aquella vez fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que fue un novato, que sus principios no concordaban con los de la Central. Nunca sería fácil estar de acuerdo con todos.

Luego de la desaparición de Chris en manos Haos, con la cepa homogeneizada en sus vasos sanguíneos y células, a Piers se le otorgó la misión de hallar una réplica del virus mejorado en los restos aún vivos de Neo-Umbrella y encontrar el cuerpo de Chris para finalmente comprobar que la propagación del virus-C había sido detenida. El jefe de los científicos no estaba contento, consideraba que era una distracción y que lo trascendente que era hallar el virus mejorado de Carla y cazar el cuerpo debilitado de Haos _,_ si es que seguía con vida. La falta de una respuesta afirmativa de la Central, influenciada principalmente por las palabras de Piers, que se había ganado al desinfectar China, no agradó en absoluto a gran parte de los científicos. Después de esa entrada controversial, muchas de las interacciones de Piers con la rama de investigación fueron llevadas por el prejuicio y la desconfianza.

Jill saca el rectangular y plateado aparato de comunicación. Piers también tiene uno, les fueron entregados en la base sudamericana de la B.S.A.A.

—Ha llegado más información de la Central y por parte de TerraSave —informa—: hicieron un nuevo escaneo por satélite de la isla. La velocidad de la isla es de tres metros por día. Aparentemente solo cambia de dirección cuando se acerca mucho a un continente.

Una isla de que mueve a través del agua. _Genial,_ completamente asombroso.

—¿Algo sobre los miembros de TerraSave a los que se les perdió el rastro?

—Nada —Jill arruga la frente con preocupación—. Es extraño, TerraSave no suele pasar por alto a sus trabajadores de esta manera ni ser cerrados con la información que entregan. Es obvio que hay algo que están evitando decirnos.

El barco se tambalea bajo el poder del oleaje como si estuviera hecho de una delgada lámina de hojalata, chirriando en protesta. Sintiéndose verde, mareado, Piers apoya parte del peso a un costado de la barra de metal, con su equilibrio y orientación perdidos momentáneamente. Bilis sube por su garganta y el mundo parece que está a punto de girar irracionalmente.

—Tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos.

Jill estaba casi completamente de acuerdo.

—Les voy a enviar una lectura a la Central de que estaremos listos para bajar en el momento en que estemos lo suficientemente cerca.

Creer que la B.S.A.A. no presionará por la falta de información era una acción muy inocente e imprudente por parte de TerraSave. El pacto temporal entre ambas organizaciones se apoyaba en la no omisión de la indagación adquirida y referida sobre la misión que Piers y Jill. Si TerraSave pretendía omitir los datos personales de sus dos miembros desaparecidos entonces la B.S.A.A. se sentía en el derecho de no confiar. Los más afectados finalmente eran los mismos miembros, quienes, si seguían vivos, su respiraciones contaban con los pasos a ciegas e imprecisos que daban ellos dos.

Isaac, la voz detrás del aparato de comunicación que los conectaba con las órdenes mandadas desde la Central, les contó antes de subir al barco que lo que TerraSave probablemente intentaba proteger era un desliz o una ilegalidad en la información en una de las fichas de los trabajadores, pero que no podía comprender exactamente cuál era ese desliz, ni qué tan importante podía ser como para que TerraSave decidiera mantener la información escondida. Piers y Jill necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. Sí la organización seguía tercamente su ideal de mantenerlos apartados, sus miembros podrían estar corriendo un gran peligro. Pero la falta de información no iba a detener a Piers. Menos a Jill.

Fueron llamados por la Central antes de que subieran al avión que los iba a llevar al transporte marítimo; querían, a modo de presión, que retrasaran su vuelo mientras negociaban con TerraSave para que finalmente cediera a entregar información que tan empecinadamente no dejaba fiscalizar. A pesar del poder que se le fue otorgado, con el respeto adyacente al historial de sus misiones exitosas, Piers no halló modo de doblegar el plan de la B.S.A.A. Por suerte estaba Jill; Llamó a un viejo conocido y quince minutos después ambos se encontraban cómodamente sentados mientras la avioneta surcaba el cielo en dirección al sur. No se volvió a mencionar el tema.

Piers agradeció de la intervención de Jill, pero a Isaac no le agradaba tanto la idea. Que le faltara información tan importante era como 'trabajar a ciegas', pero, aclaró más tarde, encontraría la manera de arreglárselas.

Con el mensaje ya enviado, Jill apoya los antebrazos en el borde de metal y sus ojos grises escanean el horizonte. Piers la observa mientras intenta olvidar el movimiento bajo sus pies. Con voz suave y monótona, Jill le cuenta las instrucciones que le entregó el capitán de la nave; les iban a pasar una de las embarcaciones pequeñas para que lograran llegar a tierra y que la tripulación esperaría en cubierta a su regreso, organizando constantes patrullas con el motivo de verlos cuando volvieran.

El barco comenzaba su lenta parada. Suena la bocina estridente con advertencia.

—Aquí vamos —murmura Jill—, una vez más.

La embarcación que usarán para llegar a la isla es un bote pesquero con la palabra _Dmitri_ marcada en negro en el costado derecho. El capitán, un hombre ex militar de la B.S.A.A., sale de la cabina y les entrega unas últimas indicaciones de cómo funciona la máquina y le pasa las llaves a Jill. El llavero, cómicamente, es un trozo de DNA rojo. Con un apretón fuerte de manos para ambos, el capitán desaparece de nuevo.

Piers baja primero las escaleras hasta tocar la cubierta gris. Pequeñas gotas de sangre animal la oscurecen y tapan parcialmente el color del suelo y el costado. Un techo de lona verde cubre en parte la puerta de la cabina de madera y en el interior el timón es un círculo con rayos que parten desde el centro y terminaban uno centímetros más afuera de la circunferencia.

Las suaves pisadas de Jill golpean los escalones de metal a su espalda cuando Piers baja la corta escalera hasta el suelo de la cabina. Él puede manejar esa máquina como si hubiera navegado sobre aguas toda su vida, pero las nauseas no le permitirán tomar buenas decisiones, así que deja ese trabajo en las manos de Jill.

No todas las instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella fueron destruidas en los mares de China con la explosión de las instalaciones hace años atrás. Posteriormente, la B.S.A.A. centró la mayoría de sus fuerzas en la caza de Haos, si es que aún seguía vivo, y en encontrar alguna cepa del virus-C mejorado en el resto de laboratorios escondidos por el mundo. En consecuencia se hallaron una totalidad de seis instalaciones submarinas más pertenecientes a la empresa, además de centros de investigación en selvas de Sudamérica y otra más en África. Desde su lado de la valla, Claire trabajó ayudando a los supervivientes que no lograron ser usados para los experimentos, buscando en parte cualquier pista que ellos pudieran contarle. Desde la propia, Piers husmeó en todos los trabajos de Neo-Umbrella, información que le llevó mucho tiempo digerir. Con el tiempo encontraron la cepa mejorada, por supuesto, pero no el cuerpo mutado de Chris. Definitivamente el océano se lo había devorado.

Tardaron meses en lograr que Piers abandonara la misión luego de concluida. Para entonces ya ni parecía pertenecer a la B.S.A.A. y casi ni contactaba con ellos más que para la resolución de una misión auto-otorgada, así que los líderes decidieron que era mejor enviar a uno de los reclutas más jóvenes para que lo buscara y encontrara. Era el nuevo comienzo de un ciclo de ironía. Cuando Piers conoció a Isaac, tal vez un poco perdido, ansioso y urgido por el momento, advirtió de primeras que en cuanto la esencia de su personalidad, el muchacho era la viva imagen de lo que en su tiempo fue Finn. La analogía con la imagen del pasado fue demasiado impactante y Piers no estaba en su mejor momento. Impidió que congeniara con Isaac fácilmente al principio.

El tiempo sabía vendar las viejas heridas como también crear nuevas.

El fusil de asalto en su espalda se siente pesado. El ambiente resuena con vibraciones bajas y toscas. Sin dejar el timón, Jill extrae de su morral negro el dispositivo de comunicación. Se ve en la pantalla el logo de la B.S.A.A. Jill despliega la tapa y una pantalla holográfica se expande en el aire, mostrando entre tonos de verdes y grises el rostro de Isaac.

Piers es el primero en hablar.

—¿Encontraste información sobre ellos?

—Nada todavía. Llamaba por otra razón —el cuerpo de Isaac se mueve al otro lado de la pantalla y se oyen dedos moviéndose rápidamente sobre el teclado de su computadora. Una imagen por satélite de la isla marcada con negro en ciertas zonas reemplaza a su compañero. Isaac se aclara la garganta—. Ya saben que la isla no posee no se desplaza por volcanes submarinos como el anterior, pero analizando un poco más la imagen, encontré que no es el único detalle interesante. La isla es capaz de trasladarse ¿no?, en un principio creí que se debía a un sistema múltiple de hélices como el que usan algunos barcos, pero —adyacente a la primera imagen, emergió otra casi igual. Entre el verde y el negro de la poca calidad de las imágenes del satélite, a primera vista lo que ha llamado la atención de Isaac no es captado por ninguno. Una segunda mirada cambia la percepción.

Piers deja escapar aire con un sonido bajo y seco.

—Se traslada por partes —exclama Jill sorprendida, captando la diferencia.

Piers observa de más cerca la imagen.

—No creo que hubiéramos estado en una isla así antes —dice—, en la batalla de Spielberg la isla usaba la energía de volcanes submarinos para moverse y era mucho más pequeña.

—Cierto, pero aquí no hay volcán, además —comienza dubitativo Isaac—, si es cierto la información en los archivos que recibieron, es probable que esta isla sea efectivamente una de las últimas instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella que la B.S.A.A. nunca logró encontrar. Los informes de las otras plantas de investigación hablaban sobre una isla. Con la batalla de Spielberg creímos tener todo listo, pero es probable que hayamos fallado en la conclusión.

—Creía que se destruyeron todas las instalaciones que funcionaban —responde Jill.

—O eso querían ellos que creyéramos. Siempre quedarán algunos hombres de Neo-Umbrella sin capturar —replica Piers apretando los labios—. Y si ellos están trabajando en este lugar eso no pronostica nada bueno.

—Solo son suposiciones —les recuerda pacientemente Isaac, su rostro volviendo a aparecer detrás de la pantalla—. Incluso si la isla es real, no tenemos por qué asociarlo con el caso de China de hace años o con Haos y el virus-C. O incluso asociarlo con Chris Redfield.

Un silencio denso los cubre.

La impasible fachada de Jill se tambalea efímeramente.

—No lo haremos —informa. En su voz se atisban pedazos de perturbación—. Te llamaremos cuando tengamos más información, Isaac.

El logo de la B.S.A.A. brilla un par de segundos antes de desaparecer dejando una pantalla negra; el dispositivo es un implemento nuevo, más pequeño y menos molesto, creado para que las comunicaciones con la Central no fueran intervenidas ni cortadas debajo de la tierra o del agua, y para que reemplazara a los mapas, a las computadoras, a las radios y otros aparatos. Jill suspira y lo guarda.

La cubierta del _Dmitri_ queda en silencio hasta que tocan tierra. Piers guarda su comunicador en el bolsillo y observa la imponente isla que empezaba a alzarse con solemnidad sobre ellos. A cada metro recorrido, el aura de intensa soledad y mortalidad iba aumentando, comprimiendo el aire dentro de la pequeña cabina. Jill detiene la embarcación antes de que el casco tocasen la arena, la vieja máquina reduciendo lentamente la velocidad hasta quedar parada. Inhalando aire rápidamente, Piers salta de la plataforma mojándose hasta más abajo de las rodillas y avanza lentamente por la densidad del agua. Jill lo escolta de cerca, el mutismo acurrucándose como un antiguo amigo.

La hermana menor de Chris no era un tema que le gustase conmemorar a Piers, incluso después de tanto tiempo. Recordaba verla por última vez en la ceremonia de despedida, luego de que la investigación del caso Haos terminase con la certeza de la eliminación completa del cuerpo de la bestia y el caso de Chris terminara con la que para entonces creían era la última cápsula vacía. La imagen de Claire era vívida; arrodillada junto a la tumba vacía de su hermano, su suelto y corto cabello cubría de su rostro cualquier atisbo que le fuera legible.

Fue en aquel entonces preparado para responder todas las preguntas que Claire tuviera . Al final de la ceremonia, con toda la gente retirándose hasta dejarlo solo y el sol ocultándose en el horizonte mientras los últimos rayos bañaban sus hombros, Piers se percató que era el único que seguía junto a la lápida. La pequeña brecha en su armadura era todavía demasiado dolorosa como para ignorarla.

Jill retira el cargador de la pistola y cuenta las balas; doce disparos por cada recarga.

—Siempre quise pasar unos días en una maldita isla abandonada —comenta con sarcasmo—. Hace años que dejé de trabajar para la B.S.A.A. porque creí que era lo mejor tanto para mi como para la organización seguir avanzando —Jill confiesa. Lo mira detenidamente—. Pero mírame ahora, volviendo sobre mis propios pasos.

—Nada asegura que él esté aquí —le dice directamente, sin pretender desviarse del tema importante. No pretende sonar apático e indiferente, así que nivela el tono de su voz lo más que se permite a sí mismo como para que no parezca muy consolador.

—Lo sé —Jill dice y aprieta los labios. Sus ojos reflejan determinación—. Aunque no puedes esperar que no tenga esperanzas.

Piers asiente y finalmente logran alcanzar la orilla de la playa. El suelo es rocoso y desigual, pequeñas piedras convertían el andar en un trabajo moroso y laborioso, pero ambos están acostumbrados a terrenos peores y encaminarse hasta el linde del bosque no resulta tan complejo. Apenas Piers intercambia una mirada afirmativa con Jill ambos se internan.

A la primera vista escrupulosa las sensaciones no son buenas; la isla daba una impresión de opresión y aislamiento semejante a la claustrofobia, como si el aire intentara oprimir sus pulmones y ahogarlos. A pesar de que pueden distinguirse rastros de los rayos solares sobre el cielo encapotado, se sentía como si el frío ambiental pudiera ser suficiente para congelarlos, corroer sus huesos, atrofiar sus músculos.

Era como si la isla tuviera vida y los observara, solemne y paciente, a que cayeran en su trampa.

El bosque es una combinación de distintos árboles, arbustos, musgos, flores y hierbas. No es lo suficientemente denso para evitar que la luz del sol penetre hasta el suelo, pero si lo suficiente como para que cualquier novato titubee antes de entrar. Entre la abundante hierba se puede distinguir el color ceniciento y apagado de la tierra, enferma, descuidada. Aparte de los descuidados cantos de algunos pájaros, aparentemente no existía mayor fauna, pero podría ser una simple ilusión.

Encuentran la primera casa; una especie de cabaña, pequeña y destartalada, la puerta principal está rota a la mitad como si alguien de gran fuerza la hubiera partido con las manos, y una valla de madera hinchada delinea un reducido jardín delantero que el tiempo se ha encargado de destruir con maleza y hierba alta. Sobre el techo de lata sobresalen ladrillos embetunados de hollín que corresponden al conducto exterior de la chimenea. Las paredes están constituidas principalmente de madera ennegrecida y tan hinchada como la valla.

—Se ve como un gran problema —comenta Jill.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ¿no crees?

Piers entrecierra los ojos cuando un suave haz de luz que se cuela entre la ramas de los árboles le da de lleno en el rostro y lo obliga a parpadear. Tras alejarse, extrae el fusil de su funda en su espalda y revisa que esté cargado.

El sol debería estar alcanzando su punto más alto cuando cruzan el marco envejecido de la puerta. La casa en su interior no difiere mucho del exterior y se halla casi completamente vacía, con la excepción de un colchón destrozado en el centro, un zapato azul de niño, unas sillas de madera, utensilios de cocina y una que otra ampolleta reventada.

El bosque da comienzo a un camino trazado por la ausencia de hierba y una variedad señalizaciones artesanales a medida que se van adentrando al pueblo. Jill se detiene unos minutos a tomar agua y Piers aprovecha el tiempo para llamar a Isaac y revisar el mapa holográfico. Al terminar, Jill le comenta sobre lo extraño que es no haber encontrado ni un otro animal aparte de los pájaros y Piers supone que debe ser consecuencia de lo que fuera que el bioterrorismo hubiera hecho con esa isla. Hay momento en que el aire apesta a putrefacción y a muerte, con la misma intensidad a que si estuvieran dentro de una morgue, acompañado de cuerpos de desconocidos tapados y separados por una delgada manta blanca.

Han estado caminando por horas cuando se topan con las primeras casuchas del pueblo. Casas separadas por rejas de madera poco efectivas contra cualquier zombie o B.O.W. y ocultas entre el alto hierbajo, se mantenían de pie a pesar de sus apariencias demacradas y destrozadas. Las ventanas de algunas casas se encuentran selladas con tablas o rejas y otras tapadas por gruesas telas negras. La mayoría posee sobre sus techos, sobresaliendo como gusano negro, tubos de chimeneas cubiertas de hollín al igual que si las hubieran expuesto al humo de una fogata.

Se encuentran con el pozo en el centro de la plaza, cerca de una capilla pequeña oculta bajo grandes brazos verdes de enredaderas. Está compuesto de los mismos ladrillos de los conductos externos de las chimeneas, pero sin esas manchas negruzcas de hollín y sin la típica palanca con una cuerda y un balde para recoger el agua del fondo.

Las casas sin puertas son las más sencillas de revisar y al mismo tiempo las que menos objetos para encontrar tienen. Jill encuentra el cadáver de un perro de mediano tamaño, unas ropas de niño, juguetes, puertas cerradas con candados, revistas y una construcción que se asemejaba a una granja. Nada que diera pistas de que ese lugar tuviera alguna relación con las fotos de la carta.

Piers observa a su derecha la casa más cercana al pozo, de ventanas resquebrajadas y una pala oxidada adyacente a la puerta y a una muñeca de porcelana rubia de pelos lacios y sucios, que se cae de su posición sentada y apoyada en la pared de madera hinchada en el momento en que Piers la mira.

La sensación de que algo que no encaja contrae sus músculos en alerta.

Toca el hombro de Jill y cuando ella gira el rostro para mirarlo Piers se lleva la mano a los labios, levanta un dedo, se indica y luego señala la casa de la derecha. A Jill le entrega unas instrucciones diferentes, señalándola y después apuntando a la casa de la izquierda. Comprendiendo rápidamente, ella asiente y sube la pistola quitándole el seguro.

Piers hace lo suyo con la AM-AF semiautomática cuando se separan.

El sol quema sobre sus cabezas.

Piers está a medio metro de la muñeca de porcelana cuando la tierra grisácea bajo su bota se vuelve irregular, provocando que tropiece. Su pie se hunde diez centímetros en el suelo, y del agujero se desprende el mismo olor pútrido de antes; aguantando las arcadas, Piers aprieta los dientes y toma posición en frente de la puerta podrida e hinchada, tal vez alguna vez en el pasado barnizada, y sin chapa, una ayuda de un ser sin rostro del pasado. Empujó la puerta con la boca del arma y la puerta se deslizó silenciosamente hasta que queda atrancada a la mitad del camino. Piers maldice por lo bajo y se introduce en la oscuridad de una casa que hace mucho tiempo debió ser el hogar de una familia.

La oscuridad es compañera íntima de la atmósfera fúnebre que rodea el interior de las paredes; zapatos de niños, juguetes, sillones, sillas, radio y una mesa preparada como si los dueños hubieran tenido que abandonar rápida y repentinamente su casa en el momento en que iban a sentarse a comer juntos.

Piers inspecciona la cocina y la despensa, ambas cubiertas de musgos, juguetes y hollín mientras Jill se queda en la cocina. Se cuela en la primera habitación, en la del niño, y con la culata del arma mueve sus ropas colgadas en el armario y desparrama por el piso con lodo las que están en los muebles. Sobre la cama reposan cuentos infantiles de _Pinocho_ y la _Bella Durmiente_ , pero aparte de letras borrosas y rostros devorados por el efecto degradante del tiempo, se quedó con las manos vacías. Únicamente le faltaba buscar en la caja de los juguetes, así que la vuelca pegándole sobre el costado una patada; del cofre sale el olor de putrefacción, denso e intenso, y junto a éste, el difunto y en avanzado estado de descomposición cuerpo de un niño que no debió de superar los seis años cuando estuvo vivo.

Piers retrocede llevándose una mano a la nariz y la boca a causa del mal olor.

—Mierda —exclama.

Casi automáticamente, sin siquiera dejar que la idea del muerto inocente tome forma, apunta la boca del fusil a la cabeza del infante. Lo mueve lentamente con la punta del botín hasta comprobar que no haya nada de su interés. Pasan los segundos y Piers se retira cerrando la puerta de golpe a su espalda. El hedor es fuerte y parece asediar gran parte de la casa, así que sin quitarse la mano del rostro, avanza a la otra habitación; una cama desordenada y dos mesas de noche son lo primero que alcanza a visualizar.

Gracias a una ventana abierta aire exterior limpia la habitación y Piers le permite entrar a sus pulmones, cerrando parcialmente la puerta. Abajo se oyen los pasos de Jill entrando a otra habitación. Procede de la misma manera que en la habitación del niño, revisa los muebles, que contienen ropa de mujer y abre las gavetas de una mesa de noche a la izquierda de la cama. Es en la segunda en donde encuentra el diario.

Curioso, Piers lo lee: es una serie de lista de compras con la fecha escrita en la esquina izquierda superior. Pasa una página tras otra hasta que en letras grandes y desordenadas encuentra una frase que llama su atención.

* * *

Se ha dicho muchas veces en el pasado y yo lo volveré a repetir: la sangre es fuerte y la descendencia es vida. La esencia misma de nuestra existencia depende de los genes de nuestros antepasados, de ser su herencia. Y no podemos quitarnos esa maldición, aunque lo codiciemos.

_02 de julio._

No suelo escribir de esta manera las tareas del día, pero tengo que grabar esto de alguna manera, por si alguien llegara a leerlo; hoy, cuando fui a buscar a mi hijo a la casa de su amigo, se ha aparecido una mujer arrastrando de los brazos a un hombre moribundo. La tierra se teñía de rojo con la sangre de su cuerpo. Cuando ha mirado en mi dirección, no pareció ser más que un vidrio para ella, alguien a quien podía atravesar con la mirada como si no existiera. Por un momento creí que quería el medallón de oro que colgaba de mi cuello.

Me preguntó si la podía ayudar. El miedo me hizo rechazarla. Es extraño, usualmente no soy así.

La mayoría de las personas que vivimos en este lugar escapamos de algo, ¿qué habrá hecho ella?

_10 de julio._

Creí que no la volvería a ver, pero supongo que mis pesadillas no fueron suficientes. La vecina a acogido a la mujer, le ha entregado ropa limpia y entregado comida extraída de su granja. No he visto a su hijo en días, Oliver quiere invitarlo a comer.

A nadie en el pueblo parece extrañarse que el hombre siga desangrándose en la puerta de la casa.

_20 de agosto._

Sigue oliendo extraño.

Oliver ha traído agua del manantial, como le enseñado desde pequeño que hiciera. No tomamos agua del pozo, desde que todos enfermaron por beberla que no lo hacemos en mi familia. Pero tengo dudas de que fueran del manantial y no del pozo, el agua sabe diferente.

Tengo que hacer un reclamo a la alcaldía, el olor se está haciendo insoportable. Espero que esta vez quieran escucharme.

Mis vecinos no salen de su casa en días. Espero que estén bien.

_23 de agosto._

  1. Desayuno rico en proteínas.
  2. Comida para perros.
  3. Agua potable.



La mujer extraña le ha dado un dulce a Oliver y él se lo ha comido antes de que pueda impedírselo. Voy a la casa de mis vecinos para pedirle a la mujer que no se acerque de nuevo, pero por más que he golpeado nadie me ha abierto la puerta. Intento no preocuparme mucho por aquello, pero los nervios me están comiendo y Oliver, tan perceptivo como lo fue su padre, se da cuenta.

Para distraerlo, preparé un plato de su gusto. La carne del perro del vecino servirá, ¿no?

Me duele la cabeza. Me pica el cuerpo.

Oliver también se rasca los brazos.

_29 de agosto._

Oliver no se siente bien. Tiene fiebre.

El alcalde no me responde. Nadie responde a la puerta de su casa, ni siquiera el médico. Solo he visto a la mujer arrastrando el cuerpo empobrecido del hombre en la mañana, y aunque también me ha visto, me ignoró.

Los celulares fallan, la embarcación de provisiones no ha llegado.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para proteger a mi hijo en una isla que ha perdido toda comunicación el resto del mundo? Estoy sola. Quisiera no estar escapando de nadie, así podría vivir con Oliver en un lugar que no estuviera apartado de la civilización.

Me sigue doliendo la cabeza.

_30 de agosto._

Mi hijo está delirando y tiene una horrible picazón en todo el cuerpo. Se ha escapado en la noche y cuando lo encontré comenzó a decir, temblando de fiebre entre mis brazos, que un hombre amigable le ha dejado acariciar a su perro. Lo he llevado en brazos a casa y mojado la frente con un paño mojado, rezando por que el calor excesivo baje. El pequeño cuerpo de Oliver tembló por mucho tiempo entre mis brazos mientras decía que quería ver al perro una y otra vez.

Le leí un libro para que durmiera. La fiebre no quiere bajar.

En mi cocina hay rastros de sangre y los miembros desmembrados de los pueblerinos, incluyendo el del alcalde. La carne logró que mi cabeza dejara de doler.

_2 de septiembre._

Oliver está muerto.

Lo vestí con ropa limpia y lo dejé acostado entre sus juguetes. Luce como un ángel. Ya no se rasca ni tiene fiebre. Por alguna razón no recuerdo su apellido ni cuántos años tenía.

Esperaré sentada junto a la cama a que despierte y dejaré sobre su estómago los últimos trozos de su plato favorito.

La carne se ha acabado rápido.

* * *

Las hojas siguiente son nuevamente listas de compras cada vez más retorcidas e inconexas hasta que en la última página la mujer escribe, con letra cargada y casi inteligible; comida, una y otra vez, sin dirección, en curvas, con las palabras sobreponiéndose incorrectamente. Las hojas restantes están rasgadas o ensangrentadas. Piers guarda la libreta en el morral y revisa las gavetas de la otra mesa de noche. Nada.

Era hora de abandonar ese escondrijo.

Jill lo espera escaleras abajo.

Afuera las nubes se han apartado parcialmente y el sol brilla con suavidad sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Encontraste algo? —pregunta.

—Esto. La carta no nos ha mentido en esta parte.

Piers saca el diario y se lo entrega. Ella alza una ceja, lo toma y lo abre, leyendo lo mismo que él.

—Pueden que sean síntomas del virus tyrant, así que no estamos tan mal encaminados —comenta luego de unos minutos.

—Pero tampoco nos entrega muchas pistas —le responde.

Jill no lo refuta y le dice que es momento de revisar la catedral.

Para Piers, aceptar que no encontraría a Chris, que probablemente jamás estuvo cerca de encontrarlo, fue una idea que le costó materializar en su vida diaria. Su testarudez siempre fue la pequeña llave de esperanza que ante cada pista. Muchas veces esa esperanza lo llevó a nada, otras veces lo llevó a caer en trampas y una vez lo hizo tropezar con su experiencia personal más cercana con la muerte, lo que era extraño viniendo de alguien que pasaba su vida luchando contra organismos hechos para asesinar. Isaac fue el único superviviente de aquella vez, pero nunca culpó a Piers a pesar de perder la movilidad de ambas piernas y la vida de su mejor amigo.

No volvió a trabajar en equipo después de eso.

Con los años Piers pasó por más misiones, tuvo que ver cómo pueblos y ciudades caían por los experimentos de los restos del bio-terrorismo y otros casos propios de la venta en el mercado negro, tuvo que conocer a personas y ayudarlas a salir del infierno en el cual los metieron a la fuerza, o tuvo que verlos deteriorarse, perderse en el miedo y la locura, o verlos matar a los suyos, traicionarlos, tuvo que ver a otros transformarse en zombie o ser infectados directamente con la cepa y convertirse lentamente en B.O.W.'s. Todo siempre desde un tercer plano, como si no fuera parte de aquella trágica historia, como si no fuese más que un lector de un extenso libro con el que podía interactuar, pero jamás verse afectado por el hilo de las decisiones.

A veces Piers se preguntaba si había tomado el camino correcto. Otras veces se preguntaba cuántas familias estaban rotas, — _separadas, destruidas_ —, a causa del virus.

Se preguntaba cuántas veces Claire habría llorado por su hermano.

El día en que finalmente comprendió que el cuerpo de Chris no iba a ser encontrado, comprendió también que una parte de él, en lo más profundo de su ser testarudo, siempre lo supo. Así que dejó de aferrarse a esa ancla, porque si seguía intentando cazar pistas inexistentes, terminaría siendo como esa parte que Chris que tanto odió. Tuvo que seguir adelante y darse cuenta que era momento de dejar caer responsablemente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, el mismo que cargaban personas como Leon, Jill y Chris.

La misión de Piers era la de cuidar al resto de esas familias que vivían; a los niños, a los adultos, a los ancianos. Nada de seguir lamentándose por los muertos. Personalmente, creyó por mucho que lo había logrado. Pero a veces lo que él creía era una mentira.

—Podríamos descansar de la lluvia aquí.

_"Todo aquel que necesite ser protegido por Dios, bienvenido sea."_

Las ironías de su vida y la de muchos que habían vivido el poder destructor del virus se acumulaban en un desvalido cartel de la vieja catedral aislada en una isla al fin del mundo, que con un devastado y deshabitado pueblo a sus espaldas, se burlaba con espectral silencio propio de un cementerio; la casa analógica de Dios y el cielo, transfigurada en una trinchera para escapar del infierno y la muerte. Piers nunca se consideró religioso, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en ese lugar, convirtió a muchos como él en acérrimos creyentes.

Esperanza, y puede que algo de realidad combinada con fantasía, de que sus súplicas serían escuchadas.

Con gelidez la brisa anuncia el comienzo de la noche cuando Jill tiembla junto a él e intenta liberar la puerta de las cadenas y sogas anudadas en las manillas. Piers le pide que busque otra entrada mientras él se encarga de romper las cadenas. Ella acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza y se aleja. Desde que encontraron el diario no han hablado mucho, pero tampoco es como si ambos tuvieran mucho temas de los que hablar. Jill no era de muchas palabras.

Una punzada en el costado izquierdo de su cráneo le hizo recordar que tiene que inyectarse la medicina. Dejando el morral apoyado en la pared próxima a la puerta, extrae de su bolsillo exterior un pequeño frasco oscuro y una jeringa. Debería haberse desinfectado en el barco, pero en ese entonces estaba muy enfermo por el oleaje y era probable que perdiera la ubicación de la vena. Sube la manga de su traje con el logo de la B.S.A.A. e inyecta la aguja. El dolor de cabeza no tarda en volverse una molestia suave e insignificante. El virus se relaja en sus células y vuelve a su estado latente.

Jill está de vuelta en el momento en que Piers guarda el frasco en el morral. No pregunta, porque es de las personas que conocen toda la historia detrás de su infección e incluso es la encargada de mantener un ojo sobre él en esta misión. Era necesario tenerla cerca, porque, aunque nunca había actuado violentamente a causa de la infección, cuando se trataba de virus nunca se podía estar completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta.

—Al igual que si me hubiera vuelto a morder —se mofa con ironía.

Jill lo mira fijamente, como tanteando qué tanta verdad se hallan detrás de sus palabras, y le entrega la AM-AF.

—Hay una entrada en la parte de atrás —le comunica—. Podemos descansar un rato adentro, es seguro.

Piers asiente y la sigue.

Caminan a través de todo el costado derecho de la catedral hasta llegar al patio trasero; un viejo cementerio atestado de cruces de madera sin cercados que limitaran los sepultos. La entrada se hallaba dentro de un corto túnel del mismo material que las paredes y de suelo la tierra roja. Usan la luz de las linternas para guiarse. Al final del camino, sobre la antediluviana puerta de hierro forjado con grabaciones bíblicas, en un cartel de metal, estaba tallado una prosa en verso que Piers no se molestó en repasar.

Como era de noche a medida que se adentraban en el pasillo la oscuridad se fue haciendo más densa.

—¿Por qué has demorado? —pregunta Piers en un intento de romper el silencio.

—Tuve que resolver un rompecabezas.

El interior está alumbrado vehementemente por la linterna que Jill coloca sobre la mesa de piedra maciza, alumbrando la extensión del espacio ocupado por las butacas de maderas y las decrépitas alfombras del piso con bordados que solían ser coloridos y vivos; el rojo intenso y oscurecido predominaba en el suelo, en las paredes, en las planchas que cubrían las ventanas y en los pilares. Lo que hubiese ocurrido ahí, fue una masacre.

Jill se acerca a la pared junto a la puerta para hacer la primera guardia. Piers hace lo propio sentándose lejos de la luz de la linterna, en la oscuridad, y apoyando el arma contra la piedra maciza.

Afuera el viento cobra fuerza y las ventanas de la catedral se quejan y chasquean al ser azotadas.

Piers observa detenidamente a Jill; las arrugas en el borde de sus ojos y labios, las pocas canas que empiezan a crecer entre la clarisas de su cabello, los hombros caídos y la postura encorvada. Luce cansada, como si toda la energía de su cuerpo no encontrara un lugar para conservarse y se escapara por una agujero escondido en su cuerpo. Ella no debería estar aquí.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —pregunta Piers con tono plano. Su voz en el silencio del gran espacio de la catedral reverbera suavemente contra las paredes.

Jill aleja brevemente los ojos de la puerta y gira el rostro para mirar a Piers con facciones impertérritas.

—Ya te dije que no lo dejé porque Chris murió, Piers.

—Nos dejaste luego de que fallamos en la misión de encontrarlo —suelta, como si estuviera leyendo, como si las palabras las hubiera ensayado en su cabeza. Seguramente era así—. Pudiste haber aceptado otro trabajo dentro de la Central o en el campo de entrenamiento, pero decidiste dejarlo completamente. Ahora, muchos años después, cuando el nombre de Neo-Umbrella es nombrado nuevamente, apareces.

La voz de Jill es fuerte y clara cuando responde:

—Obviamente, tengo mis motivos.

—Quisiera escucharlo con tus palabras.

Jill vuelve a mirar la negrura que provine que la abertura del largo pasillo que da a la puerta.

—Después de la misión donde encontramos la muestra del virus-C, cuando volvíamos a la base con el pelotón, orgullosos y felices, los miré y pensé: está hecho, hasta aquí he llegado. La B.S.A.A. ya no me necesita y encontrar a Chris va a ser lo último que haré. Y después, creí que mi relación con el bioterrorismo terminaba con el día en que encontramos las cápsulas vacías en la instalación, pero cuando después llegó esa carta... me di cuenta que había dejado puertas abiertas en mi pasado, puertas que tengo la obligación de cerrar.

Piers no contesta y espera.

—Tengo que hacerlo —agrega Jill.

Apretando los labios, Piers sube la mirada a la oscuridad del techo abovedado.

—¿Cómo lo has logrado? —pregunta Piers rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Logrado qué?

—Mantener la esperanza de que encontrarás algo después de todo ese tiempo.

—Solo... es un deseo... más que una esperanza.

Una risa ronca baja de los labios de Piers ¿No había sufrido él de lo mismo? pero ya habían pasado diez años. La curva en los labios de Jill pasan a ser una ligera sonrisa sincera, pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que desaparezca.

—Muchas veces creí que Chris te eligió porque veía algo de él en ti.

—Si bueno, no creo que seas la única.

Encogiéndose internamente de hombros porque no es un tema del que quiera hablar, Piers recoge el fusil de asalto. A modo de sellar la conversación, apoya la mano contra la pared y se levanta. Jill no quita su impertérrita expresión mientras lo observa acercarse a la puerta. Una pregunta que podría ser demasiado dolorosa y nostálgica muere en sus labios, pero Piers nunca lo sabe.

—Voy a salir —le informa Piers con voz baja, ronca. No es inteligente separarse, pero sabe que Jill puede manejar cualquier sorpresa mejor que él—. Solo por unos minutos.

No está acostumbrado a escapar, pero de vez en cuando la idea no sentaba tan mal. Suave llovizna le espera una vez que abandona el refugio del techo de piedras de la catedral y moja parcialmente su indumentaria. A pesar de que prefiere evitar el frío y el peso de las ropas mojadas, volver adentro con Jill y arriesgarse a retomar la conversación no era mejor opción.

Piers presiona el botón rectangular de la linterna, el haz de luz alumbrando directamente en la lápida más cercana; la cara de un ángel mirando el cielo le da sorpresivamente la bienvenida. Arrugando el borde del labio, Piers pasea la luz desde el rostro petrificado de piedra hasta la base, una combinación de canto molido con tierra y hierba. Apenas se puede leer la fecha de defunción o de nacimiento, incluso el nombre.

¿Valía la pena intentar leer el nombre? el tiempo le enseñó que las respuestas eran muchas.

Las lápidas son relativamente normales, nada que no hubiera visto antes. ¿Cuántas de esas personas habrán muerto a causa de un virus? ¿alguna habrá logrado despedirse de sus seres queridos? la muerte no se esperaba por esas cosas.

No quiere alejarse demasiado de la catedral en caso de que sea necesario volver rápido, por lo que camina dando vueltas cerca de la entrada. Todo lo que lo rodea tiene un aire de abandono y desesperación, como si estuviera hecho a la rápida, porque el tiempo era lo que menos se tenía. Piers se detiene abruptamente al toparse con una tumba sin terminar; es un agujero a medio cavar, la pala enterrada a la derecha muestra en su mango rastro de sangre de apariencia fresca y nueva.

Piers entrecierra los párpados.

Su primer pensamiento racional es acercarse y averiguar si su suposición es acertada —de ser así tendría que advertirle a Jill—, pero un suave susurro de grandes pasos arrastrándose en el anonimato de la oscuridad lo hace detenerse.

Eso no era el sonido de un animal.

El aire se torna húmedo.

Un potente y penetrante olor a formalina lo golpea.

Ha oído bastante cosas en su vida como para entender que no se trata de otro ser humano o un animal que ha sobrevivido a el abandono de una isla medianamente no fértil, así que apunta el cañón negro de la AM-AF al sector de donde ha provenido el sonido, y alumbrando todo el espacio delante de sí, comienza a retroceder lentamente. Cualquiera que fuera eso que lo estaba esperando en la oscuridad, no podía combatirlo a solas. La lluvia se convierte en un inconveniente cuando su pie resbala levemente en la superficie mojada de la base de una lápida.

Sabe que está cerca de la entrada cuando ve de perfil el rostro del ángel mirando al cielo.

Jill lo ve inmediatamente cuando está a menos de un metro de la cúpula de la catedral. Desenfunda la pista y sin emitir ruidos, se levanta raudamente y toma la linterna que descansa sobre la mesa de piedra. Se acerca a Piers a y apuntan junto a la oscuridad tranquila del túnel. El silencio pesa sobre sus hombros como sacos de cemento.

Afuera, la lluvia golpea en el tejado ovalado, invadiendo copiosamente el silencio del interior. En la tranquilidad de la espera, Piers cuenta cada segundo y tensa los músculos, esperando la sorpresa, pero absolutamente nada entra.

Luego de unos minutos, Piers baja el arma y justo cuando cree que el peligro ha pasado, lo escucha.

_Click._ _Click._

Fuerte, penetrante, como chasquido de pinzas.

_Click._

Está cerca.

—Eso no suena bien —susurra su compañera— ¿le viste algún punto débil?

—No he podido verlo bien por la oscuridad.

_Click._

Está a punto de comenzar con la ráfaga de disparos cuando la voz de un joven lo interrumpe.

—Quédense quietos y no hablen. Si no se mueven, no los va a ver, y si no hablan, no los va a oír.

Piers mira en dirección a la infinita oscuridad detrás de ellos.

—¿Cómo...?

—Hagan lo que les pido.

Debe ser una jodida broma, una que podría terminar con ambos muertos. Su primer pensamiento es disparar, pero entonces Jill lo mira y asiente afirmativamente a la voz. Se queda quieta. Piers sabe que podrían estar cometiendo una de las más grandes estupideces de sus vidas, pero finalmente se deja llevar por la intuición de su compañera e intenta regular la velocidad de su respiración mientras pasea la vista por la oscuridad al otro lado del vidrio.

La suave música de la lluvia rompe cualquier posible silencio.

Piers oye las pinzas al otro lado de la pared.

Esa cosa está rasgando el otro lado de la piedra.

_Click. Click._

El sonido se detiene abruptamente.

_Mierda._

Jill está en sus mismas condiciones, el cuerpo tenso y el dedo presionando casi en su totalidad el gatillo. Lo mira, esperando que él entienda la idea, y cuando Piers está a punto de aceptar y levantar la AM-AF para disparar, los chasquidos de la bestia se reiteran, pero más lejos y apagados. La cosa que estaba al otro lado puede que estuviera dando vueltas alrededor de la catedral o se distanciaba. Luego de unos minutos, sus rígidos músculos comienzan a protestar y pierde un poco la cadencia de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

Pasa otro minuto y entonces.

—Ya se ha ido —retumba la voz de en el vacío de la catedral—. El peligro ha pasado.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —pregunta bruscamente Piers—. No estoy para juegos.

La voz le resulta familiar. Pero no quiere creerlo. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de Jill se lo confirma.

Han pasado años, han pasado guerras y vidas han sido dejadas atrás, enterradas bajo el pasar de las horas y un mar de desesperación y desolación. Su voz no es la misma que en sus recuerdos, pero el tiempo podía hacer cosas graciosas con la memoria. Piers deja escapar involuntariamente un suspiro ahogado de sorpresa. Han pasado más años de lo que creía, pero finalmente la misión ha llegado a su fin.

El esfuerzo daba sus frutos.

—Me llamo Chris, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Frutos podridos.

* * *

_3 de marzo, 2017._

La esperanza es una mierda, una inmundicia que seduce hasta al más sensato. El pensamiento idealizado de un bienaventurado futuro, la gracia de aquellos que están desesperados. Vivos, muertos. Buscar, encontrar. Armas silenciosas, humanidad arrebatada. Ser desgraciado y encontrar la gloria. Obviamente, la suerte estaba reservada para algunos pocos.

Vacía.

La cápsula está completa, dolorosa y destructivamente vacía.

Era la última, el vaso con agua en medio del desierto, el calor acogedor de una cabaña en una fría tormenta. Si hubiera contenido las verdades del universo no le hubiera importado, no era lo que buscaba. Seguiría siendo una cápsula hueca, paneles sin ocupar, una silla sin propietario. Fueron veintitrés oportunidades, veintitrés fallos.

Suelta el rifle.

Siente como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando a su alrededor. Lo rompe y él se deja deshacer. No llora, jamás habrá lágrimas, pero maldice en voz alta y deja que el eco de su voz lo envuelva. Un recluta mira en el interior de la cápsula y se aleja negando con la cabeza en dirección a otro compañero. Piers se sorprende a sí mismo manteniéndose de pie, mirando la boca oscura de la esfera, cuando el caos en su interior se estremece, tiembla, y agrava las grietas, debilita sus piernas.

Se lleva una mano a la cadera y sorprendentemente, sus dedos encuentran la radio, la agarran.

—He encontrado la cápsula veintitrés —dice y no encuentra el dolor en su voz. Siente un gusto amargo en la boca—. Vacía.

No le responden inmediatamente. Se tragan sus palabras, las digieren, les dan un sentido y les cuesta tanto entenderlo porque, realmente, al igual que él, sintieron la victoria en la punta de los dedos.

—No jodas —responde el solado, su voz haciendo eco en las paredes metálicas. Y sus palabras resumen todo de tal manera que el equipo, cuando un soldado levanta la mano para señalarles que abandonaran la sala, no tardan en obedecerle.

Piers mira a Jill, quieta como una estatua, ella se enfrenta a una lucha mayor que la suya.

Presiona el botón de la radio y la acerca a sus labios.

—Misión terminada, equipo Alpha. Volvamos a casa.

La realidad era más cruda que esas simples palabras. La verdad detrás de ella duele, y aunque no es una verdad directa y clara, eso no la hizo más soportable. Jill no luce como si pudiera soportarlo, y ella es realmente fuerte. Piers no sabe cómo luce su rostro en ese momento, pero tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo.

Chris está muerto.

Jill lo sabe, Piers lo sabe. Lo demás también lo saben, pero para ellos jamás hubo un 'tal vez', jamás existió esa pequeña luz de esperanza de encontrarlo vivo, o transformado en un monstruo. Todo el resto del equipo buscaban una cepa del virus-C, porque supuestamente Chris Redfield había muerto hace cuatro años, como un héroe, como una leyenda, como otro soldado más.

—El helicóptero llegará en cualquier minuto —anuncia el solado, ajeno al aire pesado de rodea el ambiente— ¿están listos?

Nadie responde.


End file.
